


"The Pink Tutu."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Fluffy, Harry wears a pink tutu, Incest, M/M, Riding, Underage Harry, Underage Sex, louis is daddy, there's consent but Louis goes too far and yeah, yeah i'm going to Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi could you do a one shot where Louis is the dad and Harry is like 10 or 11 and Louis gets really turned on when he sees Harry in a tutu and while they’re having sex Louis goes to far and Harry starts to cry , i would love you forever :) Pleaseee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Pink Tutu."

Louis didn’t know what was happening. His trousers became guilt worthy tight when his eleven year old son ran out of his room in a pink, fluffy and not to mention revealing tutu. Harry loved to play dress up and he cried in glee as he twirled around in the piece of attire in front of his flustered father. 

"What d’you think Daddy?" Harry asked with the biggest smile on his face. 

Louis scanned his blue eyes over his son, drinking him in, his eyes becoming dark with arousal. “You look very pretty baby.”

Harry giggled and rushed over to his Daddy, placing himself atop of his fathers lap. He nuzzled his face into Louis’ chest lovingly. Louis gripped Harry’s waist, making him wriggle with joy because he thought his Daddy was trying to tickle him; which Louis often did. 

Louis could feel the rough netting like material of Harry’s tutu against his fingers. What was going through his head was wrong but he was so turned on he needed Harry now. On this couch, while he fucked his own son with the tutu on. Louis needed Harry’s little dick bouncing while he rode his Daddy. He needed the pleas of Harry and the feel of Harry’s tight hole clench around him in ecstasy. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Louis scooped Harry up and marched them both to his bedroom; even though the couch sounded like a good idea, he really didn't wanna sport a hard on every time he watched TV. Harry was taken aback; it had been a while since his Daddy and him were intimate, Harry was okay with it though; his Daddy was very considerate of his feelings and was always careful.

Louis placed Harry on to the bed and climbed on top of him, his hands wandered gently over Harry milky skin. Harry closed his eyes, the feeling of his Daddy’s hands against him felt so good and so right; he loved it. He arched his back when Louis stumbled across his sensitive sides. Louis smirked, he knew where Harry was sensitive and he paid special attention to his baby soft skin, he loved seeing Harry’s back arch and loved to see him squirm and writhe in pleasure.

 _“Daddy,”_ Harry whimpered, _“please.”_

Louis nodded, because Harry was very hard to say no to when he sounded like that. Harry’s pleas was music to his ears and he had to have Harry almost straight away everytime. Harry was hard underneath his pink tutu, he was aching for his Daddy to be inside him. But Harry didn’t know what he was in for.

Louis stripped himself down of all his clothes and lets out a sigh when his aching member bounced free. He gave himself a few quick strokes all awhile looking at Harry’s lithe writhing body. Harry had his arms above his head, his torso was glimmering in the light streaming in through the window. His legs were bent at the knee and pushed together; Louis could see Harry’s thighs quivering and pushing against each other, allowing pleasure to make its way to Harry’s stiff dick.

Louis walked over to the bed and laid down; propping himself up on the pillows a little. He wanted Harry to ride him, so he could see that revealing tutu bounce up and down. 

“Harry, climb on Daddy, I want to t’ride me.” Louis was a little breathless. And sweating. 

Harry nodded and obliged, climbing on top of his Daddy. Louis rarely prepped Harry, he liked the suffocating feeling of Harry’s tight hole around him. And Harry seemed to like it too, he winced at the feeling of being full but he loved it just as much; he loved feeling his Daddy a few days afterwards. 

“Daddy,” Harry whispered, “I did something.” His green eye were blown out, his hair was in crazy curls and his skin was flushed a beautiful shade of pink. 

Harry looked up at Louis biting his bottom lip seductively and with wide innocent eyes. Louis moaned at the sight. Louis ran a thumb across Harry’s cheek before signalling for Harry to continue.

“I.. I fingered myself. I was hoping you would want to fuck me if you saw me in my revealing tutu.” Harry whispered, “I was literally teasing you Daddy, I need to be punished.” He whimpered.

Louis’ dick throbbed at Harry’s words. Harry was teasing him, with his big green innocent eyes, brown curls, his blow job lips and the fucking tutu. He had planned it and Louis was thankful. He didn't know an eleven year old had the mental capacity. 

“Tsk, tsk,” Louis shook his head in mock disappointment. “What am I going to do with you? Naughty boy.”

“Fuck me, Daddy. Fill me with you cum, make me scream. Just fuck me.” He pleaded. 

In any other sort of situation, Harry would be scolded for using such profanity. But under the circumstances, Louis let it go and, yes, he was going to fuck Harry into oblivion.

“Do naughty boys deserve to be fucked, Harry?” Louis asked, his hands grabbing the taut silky smooth skin of Harry's bum cheeks. 

Harry nodded, “I was bad, I was teasing you. I need you inside me Daddy.”

Louis bit his bottom lip, and removed his hands from his little boys bum and grasped the base of his dick and positioned it at Harry’s hole, poking at it teasingly, making Harry whimper. Louis smiled and then impaled Harry, making Harry fall forwards because the force was heavy. Louis’ eyes rolled into the back of his eyes, it was delicious, tight suffocating heat. He stilled for a moment to let Harry adjust, but before long he was thrusting inside his little boy with easy shallow movements. No lube needed, he was wet. 

Harry mewled at the feeling of his Daddy’s cock dragging inside his eleven year old walls. His lip was sucked in-between his teeth; it was the best kind of feeling ever.

“F-faster, Daddy.” Harry begged.

Harry said he wanted to be fucked, so he was going to be fucked; hard. Louis stopped his movements and placed his feet flat against the mattress. Lifting his arse up, he began moving fast into Harry. Pounding into him with everything he had; it was fast and hard. Harry was moaning, panting and he might had drawled out word ‘stop’ because he was getting close, but Louis was too far gone to notice so he continued fucking into Harry’s little body recklessly. Harry’s prostate was being abused with every thrust of Louis’ dick, nudging the sensitive tissue every single time. Harry came with a loud scream, but Louis was deafened by the blood rushing in his ears to hear the boys orgasm hit.

Harry was crying, because he was becoming more and more sensitive. Louis moaned, feeling his climax approaching, the heat in the pit of his stomach was roaring like a fire and soon it was going to be out of control. He heard a loud sniff and opened his eyes. His heart stopped when he saw tear tracks down Harry’s cheeks. He stopped his thrusting and looked up at Harry. Both of their breathing laboured due to the festivities.

“Baby;" Louis panted, "what’s wrong?” Louis asked his son while he was still inside him.

Harry sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand, “I came already. And I was becoming sensitive.”

Louis gulped and the heat in his stomach turned into guilt, “why didn’t you say anything?” Louis cooed.

“I did; but you didn’t hear me. ‘M sorry, d’you wanna finish?” Harry hiccupped.

Louis bit his lip. Harry was so sweet, he was willing to put his abused hole back into motion even though he was obviously sensitive. Louis smiled up at his son but decided it would be best not to continue and he would relieve himself later when Harry was asleep.

“No, it’s okay kiddo. We can stop.”

Harry smiled gratefully and climbed off his Daddy, falling next to him on the bed. Louis pulled him close and cuddled Harry, he pulled the duvet over them and stroked Harry’s cheek lovingly until he feel into a peaceful sleep; still sweaty and sticky.

Louis was truly blessed. Having a son who was so amazing and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God. I wrote this a while ago and posted it on tumblr. I'm going to Hell. :'( Comment, kudos and bookmark if you're joining me in Hell too. : $


End file.
